


Protection

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Sold verse: Red Alert/Inferno- “Watch over her and protect her if she glitches”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Rapidfire looked the mech up and down. She had especially selected him for her youngest creation. Red Alert was a nervous thing. Prone to glitches. Sadly they were not something that was fixable. The coding errors were spark deep, and no medic could fix that. Not even Ratchet or First Aid. They were genius’ in their fields. They had even had a number of coding specialists look at her. There was nothing that could be done but keep her comfortable, and try to avoid situations that would make her anxious. So she was mostly home bound. She did not have the opportunity or inclination to find a mech of her own, so Rapidfire had taken it upon herself to find one for her. She had made sure he would get enough medical training to keep Red stable if something did happen, and he was far bigger than most mechs were. Big enough to carry Red if need be. “Inferno, you are to watch over her if she glitches. You do understand that? You are to keep her safe, and calm. That is your job. I want my sparkling to be happy.” 

“I will do my best mistress.” 

Rapid fire smiled, “I know you will. Your teachers have had nothing but good things to say about you. But I just wanted to stress it. Red Alert is fragile. She glitches badly when she becomes agitated, and as sad as I am to say you must make sure not to become sparked up. You will need to see a medic periodically just to make sure your protocols are up. I know she would love to have a creation, but it would be a cruel thing.” 

Inferno frowned, “Mistress?” 

“She would pass on her glich...” 

Inferno’s frown deepened, “May I speak freely?” 

“If you must.” 

“I don’t see how it matters. The glitch. It does not affect her intelligence. Or her usefulness. Would it be so bad to allow her to have a spark. I know my own spark is strong. All the medics have said so,” Inferno said.

“You are a sweet mech. Perhaps. We will have to see. We will talk to Red Alert and Perhaps Ratchet. For now though, I would like to err on the side of caution.” 

“As you say, mistress.”

OoOoOoOo

Red Alert sat in her chair, and tried to calm herself. It wouldn't’ do to glitch the first time she finally met her mech. She was not as frail as her creator seemed to think. She would not glitch. She stubbornly sat us straighter, jerking around as the door opened and an uncommonly tall mech came in with her sire.

“Oh, sweetspark, I thought you would be resting,” Rapidfire said. 

“I’m fine, I was just waiting for you to come home. You must be Inferno. I’ve heard much about you,” she said and held out her hand for Inferno. 

The mech went to his knees bowing over her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm, “I’ve heard much about you as well, mistress Red Alert.” 

“All good things, I would hope?” Red Alert asked, her spark pounding in her chest.

“The best of things, I promise. I’ve waited a very long to meet you, fair lady.” 

The little femme gasped, “You say the sweetest things!” 

“I say the truth,” Inferno said. “I will take care of you, and protect you.” 

Red Alert’s lips curled into the brightest of smiles, “Then I am the luckiest of femmes.”


End file.
